


Thank you.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [31]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few words from me to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you.

I just wanted to say to everyone who took the time to read, comment, leave kudos or like reblog or favourite a tumblr post (can't forget about Tumblr) thank you from the bottom of my heart. You gave me the confidence to continue.  
I started this because I had written 2 oneshots before this and I thought  
'ok, it's doable'  
and it's something different, I love to write so I thought I'd challenge myself.

I never had a day where I struggled with ideas and I have more so maybe I'll just do Oneshots from now on.

 


End file.
